


In or Out.

by Lolsthecat



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: “Why do you do this?” Juice was seething. His anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. You and Juice had been seeing each other for almost a year. “Juice, I can’t do love. I told you from the start what this was.” You pushed back, collected your littered clothes from the floor. Juice grabbed your hand, halting your movements. His eyes were awash with emotions as you stared into them. Love, anger and desperation stared back into your (E/C) eyes.





	

“Why do you do this?” Juice was seething. His anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. You and Juice had been seeing each other for almost a year. “Juice, I can’t do _love_. I told you from the start what this was.” You pushed back, collected your littered clothes from the floor. Juice grabbed your hand, halting your movements. His eyes were awash with emotions as you stared into them. Love, anger and desperation stared back into your (E/C) eyes.

Your relationship with Juice was complicated. He loved you, through and through. But every time he said it to you, you hit the ground running, disappearing for a couple days before remerging. You had been hurt so many times before, you did not want to give anyone that sort of power over you again. In your mind Juice deserved better than you, but not admitting your feelings for him, you were giving him an out and protecting yourself. He deserved some who wasn’t broken.

“I don’t believe that this is just a bit of fun for you. We’ve been together for a year. You’re trying to tell me you don’t feel anything?” No matter how hard you tried to push him away, Juice saw through your charade. He knew how you felt. He could see it in your eyes. He felt it in the way you touched him. Juice wanted you to admit it, just once, to yourself.  “We were never together.” You said through gritted teeth, snatching your hand away from his. “Just stop it Juice.” You clumsily chucked on your clothes and bolted for the door.

“You okay, (Y/N)?” Jax called after you as you passed, he and his brothers sat at the bar. Without a single word you slammed through the clubhouse door and jumped in your car. Tires screeched as you pulled out of the TM parking lot. Juice came out moments later, running his hands over his head. “Again?” Jax raised his eyebrows at Juice. Juice let out a sigh, grabbing a beer from behind the beer. “I don’t know why you bother.” Jax muttered into his drink.   
“Because I love her.” Juice clenched his jaw as he spoke. Before he could say anything he would regret, he turned on his heel, ignoring his brothers, heading back to his room.

You barely made it block before you pulled the car over. “This is exhausting” You whimpered rested your head on the steering wheel. A large hand knocked on your passenger side window, making you jump. Slowly the door unlatched. “Ya mind, Lass?” Chibs asked motioning towards the empty seat. You averted your gaze; suddenly the bumper of the parked car in front was extremely interesting. Chibs slammed the door shut behind him. “I like ya, (Y/N), I do. But ya can’t keep doin’ this ta Juicy.” Chibs spoke from the heart, his voice was firm but understanding. “Ya need ta be all in, or ou’. There’s no in between. Tha boy loves ya”   
“He deserves better Chibs.” You sighed, fiddling your fingers, still not meeting Chibs’ eyes. “If I told him how I-“ you were interrupted by Chibs’ gruff laugh.  
“Lass, if ya love ‘im. Tell ‘im. Ya hurt ‘im every time ya leave.” Chibs watched you for a moment, you dropped your head in shame and sighed. Before you could speak again Chibs left without another word.

You always thought you were protecting him. Juice would always greet you with open arms and a wide smile when you returned, but you never thought of how he felt when you weren’t there. “Shit.” Your fingers came to rest above your eyebrow, running back and forth. “In or out, (Y/N)? In or out?”  You turned the key in the ignition and made your way back. You parked in your usual spot outside TM. Sitting in your car you questioned yourself over and over. _In or out._ “Fuck it.” You breathed.

Your body vibrated with anxiety. You knew he wouldn’t reject you, your fear was him regretting loving you later on. You stared at the door, not moving. Could you really do this? You were so wrapped on in your thoughts you did not hear Tig come down the hallway. “Let me help.” Tig said mischievously banging his hand on Juice’s door before heading into his room, giggling like a school girl. You stood like a deer caught in the headlights as the door flew open. “(Y/N)?” Juice was surprised to see you back so soon. He shuffled out of the way, allowing you entrance. “I’m in.” You stated.  
“In what?” Juice clicked the door shut behind you.  
“I can’t keep hurting you.” Your voice quivered, “I do… I love you.” A stray tear rolled down your cheek. Juice tilted his head to the side, wiping it away with his thumb. Naturally, you nuzzled into his hand. “I’m just scared of losing you.” Juice couldn’t hide his smile.   
“Listen (Y/N), I’m not going anywhere. I think I proved that.” A small laugh fell from his lips. “do you really think I would have pestered you for this long if I was?” A weight felt as if it had been lifted from your shoulders. Finally you were able to admit how you truly felt, not only to him but to yourself. 


End file.
